Rear end mounted bicycle racks for vans and other types of vehicles that have rearwardly opening doors and windows are known. The racks have traditionally been mounted directly on the vehicle's trunk lids, rear windows or bumpers or built on a cantilever beam that is inserted into a rectangular tube that primarily serves as a trailer hitch. The tube is secured to the vehicle frame and is disposed along the longitudinal axis of the vehicle so as to extend to the rear end of the vehicle. The problem with rear end mounted bicycle racks on these type of vehicles is the potential interference between the rack and the open position of the doors or windows.
The solution to the problem has been a singular one. Lengthen the cantilever beam so that the bicycles are carried outside the radius of the door and window travel. This resolution of the problem, however, creates yet other problems. The bicycle load is so far rearward of the vehicle that the effective length of the vehicle is extended by six feet or so. Additionally, the extended cantilever beam becomes insecure and flexible, creating an unstable load.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a rear end mounted bicycle rack for vehicles in which access to the rear end of the vehicle through trunk lids, rear doors or windows is desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rear end mounted bicycle rack for a vehicle that supports one or more bicycles close to the rear end of the vehicle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a load carrying rack for a vehicle that is selectively pivotal so as to permit the load carrying rack to be swung from a storage position to an entry access position, the later permitting the rear doors or windows of the vehicle to be accessible without dismounting the load and without interference with the opening and closing of the rear doors or windows of the vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pivotal supporting frame assembly that will carry an adapter to receive the upright post of a prior art nonpivotal load carrying rack, thus providing the advantages of the invention for a rack already owned by a user.
Other and still further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following specification, taken together with the accompanying drawings.